Elevator hoistways typically include at least one elevator cable that supports and moves an elevator car and counterweight during operation of the car. The elevator compensating cable can be installed through a sway reduction device designed to dampen oscillations or cable swaying motion as the car and counterweight are moved.
An example of a known dampening device is the Whisper-Flex.RTM. Dampening Device (WFDD) made commercially available by Republic Wire & Cable of Rocky Mount, N.C., USA. The WFDD includes a series of wear resistant and flame retardant rollers that are disposed on four sides of the cable. The rollers are rotatably mounted to a metal frame by sealed bearings and brackets. A typical WFDD assembly can consume over 200 cubic inches of space. During installation, four mounting holes each receive a respective mounting bolt for mounting the assembly to a stationary surface, for example, an elevator rail or support beam in an elevator hoistway.
The WFDD successfully performs the sway dampening function but it may have some disadvantages, for example, manufacturing the device can be expensive and installation can be difficult. More particularly, assembly of the WFDD can be a time consuming procedure. In addition, the size and weight of the WFDD assembly can make installation difficult in a crowded elevator hoistway.